Leafpool 's True Purpose
by Thefanofmany
Summary: Leafpool reflects on her purpose in the clans, as well as her true love. But, when she encounters the wrost enemy of the clans ever, she learns a secret that could save every clan?


Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction. Part of a series called The Cat's Reflections. If you have any particular cats in mind comment! Constructive criticism is advised. I do not own any of the characters in this story, and all rights go to Erin Hunter. ENJOY!

Leafpool's True Purpose

As Leafpool looked out of her den she saw Brambleclaw and Firestar discussing the gathering. Squirrelflight was returning from a hunting trip, along with Lionpaw. Jaypaw was learning to create a new poultice and Hollypaw was sharing tongues with clearing was quiet. As she turned around and looked at Jaypaw she decided she needed some time alone.

" Hey, Jaypaw why don't you take a break, I'm going to take a stroll through the territory. I'll be back before sundown." She told Jaypaw.

He replied"Yes,Leafpool."

As she left she saw Brambleclaw pierce her with his questioning amber eyes. She shuddered. She entered the forest and walked toward the shadowclan border.

"What have I done, I didn't love Crowfeather, he didn't love me. We found comfort because we both love someone we could never become mates with. Somehow something went wrong and next thing I know I'm going to have kits as a medicine cat. Why Starclan? I loved someone else. But, he didn't love me and he would have feelings for someone who was worth it. Brambleclaw would never see her the way she did him."

As she reached the shadowclan border she felt like she was being watched. She stopped and smelled the air, she could smell nothing. She looked around cautiously but never seeing anything . Suddenly, two smells reached her. The pleasant one more familiar than the putrid. But, as quick as they came they were carried on her way thinking of Brambleclaw until she got to the Windclan border.

As she stood observing the grassy area of the Windclan border, she saw a shadow in her peripheral vision. She turned to see absolutely nothing. Starting to get a little nervous, she slowly walked toward back home. At the old thunderpath she could've sworn she saw Tigerstar, but she blinked and he was gone. She flattened her ears and continued. But, as she got to the other side of the path, she saw Tigerstar.

She hissed and tried to run back across, but as she turned around there stood Hawkfrost. Both dead members of Brambleclaw's family. Both horrible cats. Hawkfrost grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground. She grunted in pain. A tingling sensation went up her spine as she went down.

" Hi, my dear Leafpool, how are you doing? Like I could care less." Sneered Hawkfrost. Tigerstar stood his ground. She had known they were alive. Ever since she had saw Bramblepaw training with them.

"Kill her already."Grunted Tigerstar.

Hoping to stall long enough to counter," why do you need to kill me? I am a peaceful medicine cat."She asked.

"Because Leafpool you are too dangerous for what we plan." The blue eyed cat replied.

Now she thought. She kicked the dead cat's leg out from under him, and as he fell she unsheathed her claws and tore at his ears. Tigerstar claiming yards in a few steps, attempted to stop her, but she was too quick and slipped under him. She slit his stomach open with a powerful cut. Tigerstar fell to the ground as Hawkfrost stood. He took a good look at Tigerstar before he yowled a battle cry and charged with a speed she had never seen before. He cut out part of her fur, and several scratches laid embedded in her flank. She shot backwards and tripped over a rock landing on her stomach. As he approached she blacked out.

When she awoke she was in a place of a million stars. It was she thought she was dead, when she saw Yellowfang. The medicine cat before Cinderpelt. The ancient cat looked young and lithe. Her black fur gleaming with stars.

"Hello young Leafpool, no you are not dead." said Yellowfang seeming to read her mind.

"Then why am I here?" questioned Leafpool, happy she was still alive, but even more confused.

"Calm your patience, " Yellowfang snapped." Leafpool you are facing down members of the Dark Forest. They are the dead of all evildoers. They live in the darkness of Starclan. You nor not many will be able to defeat them until the timing is right. Because Leafpool. 3 of your kin, hold the power of starclan in their paws, and they are the only hope for anyone."

" What did Hawkfrost mean I was too dangerous?" asked Leafpool.

" Leafpool you terrify the dark forest. You have the strongest connection to Starclan ever. Stronger than all of the medicine cats of today and the past, and the future in one. Leafpool you are the most powerful medicine cat to live or ever live. You will play the most important rule in the biggest battle of ever. The dead will be alive, three will save all, the best will sacrifice the ultimate price , and the most powerful will bring all odds to an even."

Suddenly, she was awake . Hawkfrost was battling something but she couldn't see it. Tigerclaw was as well. As she stood up, she could see clearly Spottedleaf was fighting Hawkfrost, and Feathertail, and another cat she didn't recognize. He had dark gray fur,and very sharp claws. His eyes were golden and he had a very torn ear. He fought with techniques she had never seen. By the time she had got ready to fight, the opponents had fled. Suddenly Yellowfang's voice rang in her ear.

"The dead will be alive, three will save all, the best will pay the ultimate price, and the most powerful will bring all odds to an even."

As she looked up the Feathertail, and Spottedleaf were gone, but the gray cat approached her.

" Don't worry darling, they are well. You have called upon our help and we have provided." the cat said in a calm voice," Leafpool, your path is a clear, but cloudy one. Worse, but better than the one when the clans were established. Leafpool, you are no longer just a medicine cat, you are the most powerful cat I've ever met, the only one able to establish a connection with Starclan at will. Your life will have it's tricks, but never be fooled. Your brain will be wrong, but your heart never will. Stick to and you will change the Warrior Code forever."

"I have a long life ahead of me, don't I?" she asked as he nodded." what's your name ancient of Starclan?"

The gray cat replied " Gray Wing." as he disappeared.

She looked up and saw it was no longer afternoon or sunset. It was near continued her walk back in happy spirit, until she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around and saw Brambleclaw walking out from a bush.

" Leafpool where have you been? I...The clans been so worried about you."he mumbled.

" Brambleclaw... I love you. I always have." She practically yelled, relieved of getting it off her back.

The tawny cat turned bright pink as he wrapped his tail around hers, and whispered " I do too."

As Leafpool approached her father who looked very grumpy, she paused his angry rant, to ask a question.

" Anything." said Firestar.

"Tell me the story about the cats who lived in the forest first, please." she asked as she and Brambleclaw stole a quick glance towards each other.

" OK once upon a sunrise..." started Firestar he says as he begins their story and ends ours.


End file.
